


Miraculous fanfic for Alya

by apparently_magical_bean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparently_magical_bean/pseuds/apparently_magical_bean
Summary: Cat Noir is injured, Ladybug is losing sleep, one of the past villains is back wanting ladybugs attention but is damaged in the thought of that stupid cat getting it all. Alya is one last hope in the  while Adrien is gone to hospital with lost memory. Damage on towns starts rising as the end of one life was the beginning, while Master Fu, Nooroo, Wayzz, Tikki and Plagg are trying to fix up a cures that started not to long ago and don't even know what will happen themselves, all they know is that last time the curse happened all dinosaurs got killed.





	Miraculous fanfic for Alya

This is a fanfic that goes off on the idea that Alya and a few of other characters are greater that what is mostly seen of them. This also includes of some new characters that you don't see for a long time but I will write a story for them in the future.


End file.
